


Дело об исчезающей хурме

by Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Сейрейтее завелся расхититель хурмы и не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело об исчезающей хурме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на **Битву Пейрингов 2015**

Капитан молчал, и это было худшим из возможных вариантов проявления гнева. Двое рядовых старательно пытались прикинуться маленькими и незаметными, словно невзначай отступая сначала за неширокую спину Киры, а потом и за стволы ближайших деревьев. Увы, у самого Киры не было возможности для такого маневра. Хотя очень хотелось.  
— И вы утверждаете, что никого не видели? — казалось, об улыбку Ичимару можно было порезаться.  
— Не-ет, — проблеял один из рядовых, а второй только отрицательно замотал головой.  
— Не видели или не утверждаете? — зловеще переспросил капитан.  
Оба шинигами совсем спали с лица.  
— Может, это кто из других... из офицеров других отрядов... так шутит? — неуверенно предположил Кира.  
Вообще-то он сначала хотел сказать «других капитанов», но потом подумал, что из всех капитанов Готея только его собственный способен на подобные шуточки. А уж сам Ичимару этого совершенно точно не делал.  
— На сегодня в караул поставить офицеров, — отрезал капитан и исчез в шунпо.  
Кира с облегчением вздохнул и жестом отпустил подчиненных. Это вопиющее безобразие началось несколько дней назад. Вернее, началось-то, может, и раньше, но капитан заметил происходящее, когда с вечера присмотрел себе на завтрак особо красивую и спелую хурму на самой верхушке одного из деревьев. Каково же было его удивление и возмущение, когда на утро ни конкретно этой привлекшей его внимание хурмы, ни десятка других самых отборных и зрелых плодов на своих местах уже не оказалось.  
Нет, хурмовый сад никогда не был исключительной собственностью капитана, и сладкими оранжевыми плодами зачастую лакомились не только шинигами третьего отряда, но всякие мимопроходящие. Благо, сад был большим, а урожаи — просто огромными. И в особо удачные годы вопрос с хурмой скорее стоял в том, куда ее девать, а отнюдь не в том, чтобы оградить ее от незаконных посягательств. Но ни у кого ни разу не хватило наглости выбрать лучшие плоды с каждого дерева и повторять это безобразие третью ночь подряд.  
Однако вот теперь вдруг такой нахал нашелся. И Кира небезосновательно подозревал, что если в ближайшие дни он не предъявит капитану злокозненного злоумышленника, то пострадает кто-нибудь совершенно невиновный.  
На следующую ночь на охрану сада и ловлю злодея отправились Аска Катакура и Такецуна Гори. Кира хотел лично присоединиться к ним, но капитан очень некстати вспомнил о незаполненных заявках на улучшение материального обеспечения, и всю ночь Кире пришлось провести за бумагами.  
Наутро мрачные Аска и Гори докладывали о результатах дежурства.  
— Это был пустой! Трехглазый! И с длиннющим хвостищем! — Гори яростно жестикулировал, показывая то глазастость пустого, то его хвост. — Он на дерево как запрыгнет! И хвостом до самых верхних веток достает. Прицельно самую вкусную хурму выбирает, стервец!  
— Меня не особо интересует описание пустого, — перебил его капитан. — Уничтожили, и ладно. Хотя странно, с чего это пустых на хурму потянуло. Надо бы доложить об этом случае в двенадцатый отряд.  
— Кхм, видите ли, капитан, — отводя взгляд, вклинился Аска. — Этот пустой... как бы это помягче сказать... не совсем убит. Вернее, пока совсем не убит.  
— Э-э... Что? — капитан удивленно выгнул бровь. — Пятый и шестой офицеры моего отряда не смогли справиться с одним пустым?  
— Не смогли догнать, — уточнил Аска. — Он очень быстрый.  
— А шунпо вам на что?  
— И в шунпо не смогли, — вздохнул Аска.  
— К тому же, он реяцу маскирует, — с обидой в голосе пожаловался Гори. — Мы вообще его случайно заметили. Черная тварь в черной ночи, и реяцу полностью сливается с окружающим фоном, только зеленые глазища блестят.  
Ичимару некстати вспомнились эксперименты Айзена по маскировке реяцу пустых. Неужели это такой привет от него? Но послать неудавшегося арранкара воровать хурму? Это как-то... слишком то ли мелко, то ли несерьезно для будущего владыки Уэко Мундо. Вот если бы этот пустой вместо хурмы стал жрать его отряд — тогда да, он поверил бы, что тут замешан Айзен. Хотя... почему нет? Мало ли какие побочные эффекты могли вылезти в процессе экспериментов? Может, пустого и послали на охоту за шинигами, да вот только хурма ему больше приглянулась?  
— Завтра мы его обязательно поймаем! — решительно заверил Гори, хлопая кулаком по ладони.  
— Ну уж нет, — покачал головой Ичимару. — У вас был шанс, и вы его упустили. Раз и у рядовых, и у офицеров шунпо никуда не годится, придется всё делать самому.

***  
Кира никак не мог допустить, чтобы капитан в гордом одиночестве просидел всю ночь в саду в засаде на необычного пустого. Поэтому, быстро закончив дела в отряде, прокрался следом. Капитана в саду он не заметил, но это-то как раз было нормальным, ведь тот не просто прогуляться вышел, а в засаде сидел. Сам Кира устроился в кустах на самом краю сада, чтобы лишний раз не рисковать попасться на глаза Ичимару.  
По докладам предыдущих сторожей, странный пустой появлялся вскорости после полуночи, однако в этот раз что-то запаздывал, и Кира сам не заметил, как задремал в своем укрытии.  
Разбудил его треск ломаемых веток, короткий возмущенный вопль и окрик:  
— Икоросе, Шинсо!  
И первое, что увидел Кира, открыв глаза — это летящее на него дерево, почти под корень срезанное ударом Шинсо. Кира рванулся в сторону, но зацепился одеждой за кусты. Уже понимая, что не успевает, попытался применить кидо — самое простенькое кидо, номер один, «Сё» — чтобы хоть немного изменить траекторию падения дерева, но в последний момент его что-то резко дернуло за шиворот, и рухнувшее дерево оказалось в стороне. А сам Кира — нос к носу с разъяренным капитаном.  
— Изуру!  
Ичимару в один короткий оклик ухитрился вложить и вопрос, и самоочевидный ответ на него, и осуждение необдуманности поступка своего лейтенанта, и Кире даже показалось, что и дисциплинарное взыскание тоже прозвучало.  
Но Ичимару лишь покачал головой, опустил Киру на землю и размашистым шагом направился к отрядным баракам.  
— Я лишь хотел вам помочь, — пролепетал Кира ему вслед, его щеки пылали от стыда.  
Естественно, за странным пустым и след простыл.

***  
На утро хурмы в саду не осталось вообще. Вернее, на деревьях - не осталось. Помимо полдюжины срубленных ударом Шинсо деревьев, которые валялись на земле вместе с пострадавшими плодами, все остальные были полностью очищены от хурмы. Зато она щедро устилала всю землю в несколько слоев — от края до края сада. Причем все плоды были совершенно целы, не помяты и не подавлены. Как пустому удалось провернуть этот фокус, оставалось полной загадкой. По Готею поползли слухи о происходящем в третьем отряде безобразии.  
Ичимару поскрипел зубами на этот беспредел, потом отправил рядовых собирать и сушить хурму, а старших офицеров собрал у себя в кабинете. Туда же были вызваны первые двое свидетелей ночного воровства.  
Но ни допрос с пристрастием, ни мозговой штурм особых результатов не принесли. Пустой был странным, что, впрочем, было очевидно уже только из пристрастия к хурме. Кроме этого, за три встречи с шинигами о нём удалось узнать удручающе мало: черный, хвостатый, четырехлапый, трехглазый, обладает непонятной реяцу и успешно ее маскирует, кроме того, как-то ухитрился смыться от удара Шинсо.  
На предстоящую ночь решили, что Ичимару снова будет в засаде в саду, а офицеры спрячутся вокруг сада по периметру — чтобы не дать ночному гостю снова сбежать. Кира оставался в отряде за главного. Высовываться в сад капитан ему лично запретил. В приказном порядке.  
Ослушаться Кира не посмел, но не думал же капитан, что он сможет заснуть в такую ночь? И пока в саду и вокруг притаилась засада с облавой, Кира маялся тревогой у себя в комнате и, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, взялся перекладывать старые отчеты, разбирая их на те, что уже можно выкинуть, и те, что еще надо хранить.  
Шорох за спиной и последовавшее за ним легкое дуновение ветра, Киру совершенно не насторожили — мало ли, может, какому рядовому тоже не спится, вот и решил заглянуть к лейтенанту. Кира обернулся и в последнем блике тут же погасшей свечи едва успел заметить большую крадущуюся к нему тень.  
Кира попятился и протянул руку к лежащему на краю стола занпакто, но короткий звон известил его о том, что меч упал и откатился к окну. Или ему помогли — кто-то с очень длинным хвостом, запросто сшибающим хурму с самой вершины дерева.  
Прямо перед Кирой полыхнули три зеленых глаза. Если бы не третий лишний, Кира бы сказал, что на него пялится большая кошка — уж больно разрез характерный, да и зрачки...  
— Кис-кис-кис... — скорее от безысходности, чем всерьез на что-то рассчитывая, изрек Кира, но в ответ услышал неожиданное:  
— Мяу!  
Кира плюхнулся пятой точкой на пол. Пустой прошел рядом, несильно толкнув его в плечо — ну точно котенок потерся. Очень-очень большой котенок.  
— Хороший н-неко... — слегка дрожащей рукой Кира попытался нашарить ухо ночного гостя — где оно должно было находиться, исходя из расположения глаз.  
— Фр-р!— на искомом месте ухо обнаружилось, но возмущенно дернулось в ответ на неловкое поглаживание.  
— Хороший, бедный, маленький, голодный котенок... — продолжил Кира, лихорадочно прикидывая, какого размера у этого котика зубки и коготки. — Никто тебя не кормит, все гоняют, хурму — и ту пожалели....  
— Мыр-мыр-мыр, — утвердительно согласилось трехглазое.  
— А ты — хороший, воспитанный котик, людей не ешь, и правильно, они же невкусные...  
— Мыр? — то ли Кире почудилось, то ли действительно прозвучали вопросительно-скептические интонации.  
— И правильно! — решительно заверил своего гостя Кира, — Нечего людей есть, особенно сырыми! А давай-ка лучше прогуляемся на продуктовый склад?  
— Мыр-р! — радостно взвилось кошачье, вырываясь из-под руки Киры.  
— Значит, ты меня понимаешь? Ну просто «замечательно», — пробормотал Кира, гадая, каким боком ему может вылиться соучастие в расхищении еды в особо крупных размерах.  
Что в особо крупных — сомнений не вызывало, «котенок» был размером со взрослого тигра, или, скорее, большого гепарда — насколько Кира сумел его рассмотреть при свете звезд. А мысли попытаться уничтожить или захватить трехглазого визитера в плен даже не возникало. Во-первых, оно мяукает. Во-вторых, Кира трезво оценивал свои силы: если «зверушка» убежала от капитана, сам он точно ее не удержит и не догонит. И в-третьих, пока существо казалось если не дружелюбным, то, по крайней мере, не агрессивным, но кто знает, на что оно способно, если его разозлить? Устеленный ровным слоем плодов хурмовый сад как-то не вдохновлял проверять.

***  
Ночная засада прошла безуспешно. Пустой так и не явился. Из чего следовал вывод, что предыдущее обнесение сада было не заготовлением запасов, а чистым пакостничеством.  
Ичимару был зол, вторая бессонная ночь подряд настроения не улучшала. Впрочем, оставалась слабая надежда, что на этом хурмовый инцидент можно было счесть закрытым. Хотя Ичимару и хотелось разобраться, что это было, но спать хотелось гораздо больше. Тем более, если это такие шуточки от Айзена, то лучше оставить всё как есть — ничто не злило Айзена так сильно, как жертва, нахально игнорирующая расставленную на нее ловушку.  
Потому Ичимару собирался позавтракать и отоспаться, но иногда хороший слух — главный разрушитель всех трезвых и разумных планов. Проходящие под окном капитана рядовые обсуждали, что за ночь произошел ряд нападений на продуктовые кладовые в первом, втором и четвертом отрядах. На местах преступлений видели пустого с очень длинным хвостом и светловолосого шинигами.  
Ичимару и сам не мог сказать, почему он первым делом подумал о Кире — будто тот был единственным блондином в Готее, но уже несколько секунд спустя он ворвался в комнату своего лейтенанта и убедился, что та совершенно пуста.  
Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что интуиция не подвела: разложенная, но не смятая постель, оплывшая свеча на столе и разбросанные отчеты, лежащее на полу у окна занпакто. Киру похитили? Съели? Поглотили?  
Но если пустой разграбил три продуктовых склада — не лопнет ли еще и Кирой закусить? И почему свидетели говорили, что шинигами ему помогал? Это могло быть очень плохим признаком — пустые чаще умели захватывать тела своих жертв, чем контролировать их разум. И в первом случае это практически всегда необратимо.  
Ичимару встряхнул челкой, злобной улыбкой отгоняя тревожные мысли. Странный пустой — шкодник, вредитель, даже в чем-то шутник, учитывая проделки с хурмой. Не так уж сложно поставить себя на его место. Куда он отправится отсыпаться, за ночь обнеся три продуктовых склада первых отрядов и зная, что его будет искать пол-Готея?  
Ичимару на несколько секунд застыл в задумчивости, а потом сорвался в шунпо.

***  
Ранее утро на холме Сокьёку всегда прекрасно, особенно когда пейзаж украшают в обнимку дрыхнущие у подножие Кира и гигантская кошка, скорее даже пантера. Ичимару бесшумно приблизился и наконец-то получил возможность рассмотреть странного пустого вблизи. Когда глаза закрыты и третий не притягивает взгляд, первая мысль при виде этого существа — отнюдь не о чудовище-пустом, а о кошке-переростке. Да, хвостик несколько длинноват, да и сам факт наличия третьего глаза — нет и не было никогда в мире живых таких зверей, а если бы и были там — откуда им взяться здесь, в обществе душ?  
Существо приоткрыло третий глаз, на мгновение сверкнув зеленью радужки.  
— Изуру, — негромко окликнул Ичимару.  
— А? Что? — сонно дернулся Кира.  
Кошка глухо заворчала, приподняла лежащую на плечах Киры лапу и подозрительно уставилась на Ичимару всеми тремя глазами.  
— Вижу, у тебя новая подружка. Или друг? — ухмыльнулся Ичимару, продолжая украдкой рассматривать существо и по-прежнему не находя в нем характерной дырки пустого. Хотя они иногда бывали в очень неожиданных местах.  
— Капитан, это вы? — Кира окончательно проснулся и вывернулся из кошачьих объятий. — А я тут вот... — он смущенно замолчал, явно затрудняясь с прилично звучащим определением, с кем и что он делал.  
— Вы зачем кладовки полночи обносили? — Ичимару не спешил обнажать занпакто.  
Любопытство всегда было его любимым недостатком. А в данном случае удовлетворить его было гораздо проще, в упор рассматривая расхитителя хурмы, мирно усевшегося в позе а-ля образцовая домашняя кошечка рядом с Кирой, чем, спугнув, потом снова гоняться за этой вертлявой бестией.  
— Она была голодной, — Кира потупился. — И мурчала.  
— Сожрав столько моей... тьфу! Отрядной хурмы?  
— Но хурма ей не понравилась.  
— Тогда зачем?— искренне возмутился Ичимару.  
— Ей было любопытно, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил Кира.  
— Любопытно что?  
— Как будут ее ловить.  
— Что-о?  
— Ну вот такая она... любопытная, — развел руками Кира.  
— И откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
— Она сказала.  
— Как? Промурлыкала?  
— Нет, она мне приснилась. И во сне со мной разговаривала.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Ичимару, — и выглядела как прекрасная черноволосая девица?  
Кошка явно неодобрительно фыркнула.  
— Почему как девица? — удивился Кира. — Точно так же и выглядела, только была еще и говорящей.  
Кошка неожиданно настороженно дернула ухом, поднялась и целеустремленно направилась к краю холма.  
— Эй, ты куда? — всполошился Кира.  
Но, не обращая на него внимания, кошка перешла на бег и через несколько прыжков растворилась в пространстве — словно просочилась в иной мир.  
Спустя пару секунд из шунпо вывалился запыхавшийся Маюри в сопровождении Акона.  
— И где этот новый вид пустого? — Маюри огляделся, но, кроме капитана и лейтенанта третьего отряда, на холме больше никого не было.  
— Какой пустой?— ласково улыбнулся Ичимару.  
— Капитан, у меня какие-то очень странные показатели! — всполошился Акон, глядя на датчики своего прибора.  
— Ну, вы тут исследуйте, а мы пошли, в отряде дел невпроворот, — Ичимару подхватил Киру и был таков.

***  
Через месяц из кладовых третьего отряда пропала вся свежевяленая хурма. Ичимару полдня ходил злющий как демон и всё грозился оторвать чей-то излишне длинный хвост. Но никто так и не понял, кого он имел в виду. А Кира, как всегда, промолчал.


End file.
